


Transitional

by scy



Category: Lucifer (Comic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scy/pseuds/scy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elaine figured it was time to have THE TALK, and she decided there was one individual who would answer her questions honestly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transitional

**Author's Note:**

> These two have an interesting, and unexpected dynamic.

"I don't see why we can't talk about this," Elaine said. She'd taken a seat on the roof, hanging her legs over the side, but where she looked like she could fall off at any moment, Lucifer seemed perfectly balanced, even on the edge.

"Surely in this progressive century, your educational opportunities are vast," Lucifer said, spreading his wings, and then willing them to disappear, or whatever he did to make them vanish.

"They are," Elaine said.

"Then what prevents you from searching out the facts that will answer your questions?" Lucifer opened his hand, a glass appeared and he took a sip.

Elaine slapped her hands down on the roof in frustration. "All the magazines have jokes that I don't need, and the books are too clinical."

"Perhaps it's that you aren't reading the right books," Lucifer said, and smiled knowingly. "I know of several libraries that have extensive sections on the subject."

"I've been reading a lot of books, but they aren't very good." Elaine sighed. "And don't tell me I should go to my so-called parents. We barely talk at all. You're the only one I can think of who will be honest about whatever I ask."

"Your faith in my truth-telling is far-reaching," Lucifer said.

Elaine smiled. "Well, I'm not going to embarrass you, am I?"

Lucifer took another sip. "I haven't found myself in that state very often."

"Or ever," Elaine said and smiled.

She folded her hands across her chest and as Lucifer gave her a look that meant he was waiting, though not indefinitely, Elaine blurted out her first question.

"Why is it such a big deal? Sex, I mean?"

"Every species has to reproduce or become extinct. Humans simply have more complicated mating rituals."

"But it's bad and it's good and it's everywhere," Elaine said.

"Morality lives on its opposite, and so outrage is sustained by misbehavior," Lucifer said.

Elaine thought that over. "So if somebody's having fun, then other people are going to complain."

"Always."

"That makes sense, mostly," Elaine said. "What about angels?"

Lucifer turned the stem of his glass between his fingers. "Specifically?"

"Do they, you know, have sex?" Elaine asked in a whisper. Nobody could hear them, but she felt modesty lowering her voice.

"Angels are intended to be pure vessels who carry out the work of the Creator and are supposed to be above temptations of the flesh."

"But is that what happens, no matter what?" Elaine had seen what other angels did, how far some would go to make the world the way they wanted, and most of them would have let her be killed by a crazy angel. Most angels were creeps.

"Angels don't breed with each other. It's a biological impossibility," Lucifer said.

"So you don't have sex?"

"I didn't say that. Angels don't reproduce with each other, but pleasure is not anathema to all of them."

Elaine had heard the story of how Lucifer fought against God, and she'd read the story again after almost being killed. This time she had picked up on other things, and thought that it was all about Lucifer trying to get away from a destiny that had been forced on him. She could understand why he'd object to having his life written out before he could experience it for himself, but didn't know whether she could count on doing that on a smaller scale.

"Am I ever going to find someone I like well enough to do that stuff with?"

"History should teach you that affection and intercourse do not as a rule intersect, and I'm certain that you would be able to tolerate something less than perfection in such a case," Lucifer said.

"I don't want to settle," Elaine said. "I want to have someone know and love me, not just pick anyone who doesn't notice I'm different."

"Many beings could not help but notice your unique qualities," Lucifer said.

"Would any of them be interested in dating a half angel freak?"

"It's not your angelic heritage that would repel such suitors."

"What do you mean?" Elaine asked.

"To many, humans are no better than beasts, servicing gods and demons with their prayers and sins, but are nothing that any of them would mid their blood with."

"Is that what you think?" She wouldn't guess at his opinions, but he had cared when she was in trouble, and he hadn't ever let anything bad happen to her.

"Every creature has a purpose, whether they choose to make the most of their existence is up to them."

"So that's a no, in a roundabout way," Elaine said.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you feel that you lack direction?"

"Whatever I thought I was going to do, however I figured I would live, none of that can really happen because of what I am, I know that." Elaine kicked her legs in frustration. "I just wanted to hear that being alone wasn't a part of it too."

Lucifer didn't comfort the way most people would understand, and Elaine didn't expect it of him, but he usually surprised her.

"You know your own mind, Elaine, that is more awareness than some can ever claim. Other things will come in time."

"How much time?" Elaine asked.

"There you expose your youth. Instant gratification is not any sweeter than the attainment of a goal after substantial effort has been applied to its pursuit."

Elaine dared to nudge him in frustration. "Does your circular logic bother anybody else?"

"Scores of angels and deities," Lucifer said

"And your girlfriends, does it annoy them?" She wasn't being subtle, she wanted to know.

"Anyone determined to share my company would do so in full possession of that knowledge," Lucifer said.

"And whatever happens, they should have known better?"

"If you like."

"I can live with that," Elaine said. She hadn't moved since she shoved Lucifer, and now she inched even closer, breathing out when he didn't pull away.


End file.
